Brethren
by SirenxHavok
Summary: It has been three years since the destruction of the Adephagos; the world seems at peace until a strange entity appears to wreck havoc upon Terca Lumereis, it is up Yuri and his guild along with Flynn and some unexpected characters to stop it, all the while familiar faces appear before the party that should never haven been seen again. It seems the dead cannot stay dead.
1. Prologue

The dark figure was hunched over in an elderly state as it dragged a large rustic crate among the rocky slopes of Relewiese Hallow. It was dark in color; the embodied fabric was torn and looked like it had seen better days, and however it served its purpose well.

Continuing down the harden terrain, the black figure came to a halt before the entrance of the cavern known as Relewiese Hallow. It had been abandoned after the spiritual conversion of an entelexia and now it would sit empty; never to be entered by another person until now. It would suffice for the purpose of the dark hunched figure. Dragging the crate behind it, the entity made its way through the cave, going down the winding path way and into the main area of the cavern; this is where most thought the cavern would end, but, they would be mistaken.

Muttering and stepping onto the middle, the dark one uttered an incoherent murmur and as if it was some trigger, the middle ground began to slowly detach itself from the rock walls that supported the cavern in its entirety. Down it went, slow and low, down into the darkness of the earth. Once the platform had come to a halt, the figure moved down the darken path and entered a large stone like temple, deeper and deeper, the air became thin and one would lose breath if they weren't use to such a condition.

Once in the womb of the unknown temple, the figure stopped upon seeing another cloaked in black. Nearly instantly, the black figure dropped the crate there and bowed in respect.

"Have you done what I asked?" the cloaked figure, not turning to face the dark figure.

"Y-Yes, my lady." Replied the kneeling one, slowly it took its stand.

"Ah, it has been a long time, but now you have the samples we need, very good Prowling, very good indeed." The cloaked figure removed her hood; a wave of dark curls cascading around her body, her skin was white as if she was made from porcelain, her face was lack of any kind of age line, like a mask, and often Prowling wondered what devil pact she had made for time to stop itself from enrapturing her.

"My lady Lucifer…" The servant Prowling spoke up and motioned to the crate she had been carrying. "Now that we have the samples…what is the next step of the plan?"

The woman turned, her eyes were glowing dim and they were terrifying. The iris was the color of blood, a scarlet hue that left a chill of eeriness running through you like sweat from a brow. The pupil was black like most, but what most frightened her was the sclera, those whom normally had whites of their eyes, however, her master's were a deep black, darker than night itself. She was a horrifying figure, and Prowling had a tinge of fear that she wasn't entirely human.

"The next step...My dear servant…."

A chill ran through the servant's body as she stared at the glimmering fang like teeth of her master in a Cheshire like grin.

"…Is Blood."


	2. Handfasting and The Evil to Come

It would be a grand affair. The palace was decorated in white streamers and pink flowers, yellow flowers, blues and violets, reds and oranges, every kind of flower was present upon the palace's decor. Zaphias was in a happy uproar for today's event.

Currently, Princess Estellise was preparing for the biggest day of her life. Her hair was now shoulder length and she was brushing it repeatedly, attempting to calm the wonderful bubbling sensation that was forming inside her. Was it really happening? Exhaling deeply, Estelle brushed her hair once more for what seem to be the hundredth time when there was a soft, polite knock at her door.

"Ah! Yes, please come in." called the princess who turned to the door to see who was entering. The commandant entered. Flynn was dressed in a white uniform, with gold trimming, a special suit for very special occasions. His cloak was long and gold, and his hair was pulled back into a slight ponytail, his blade was by his side and attached to his jeweled in crested belt.

"I came to see how you were doing." The commandant said, smiling sincerely at the princess.

"Oh! Flynn!" Estelle stood and smiled though her nerves seem to come through it. Flynn frown a bit and placed his gloved hands on her shoulders.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"A bit, yes, I mean this is huge." She said, turning away and looking herself in the mirror, all the insecurities came flooding into her mind and she felt it was a bit hard to breathe.

"I mean what if it doesn't work out? What will happen if I can't be what he wants me to be?" The questions went on and on until Flynn had draped the beautiful veil over her, showing just how beautiful bride she was going to be.

"You will be fine, Princess, once you see him standing there, all your doubt will cease to exist." He smiled at her through the window. Estelle felt her anxiety disperse through her and she adjusted the veil and smiled whole heartedly at Flynn.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Flynn. Thank you for everything." She turned and faced him. The bashful commandant rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"Don't mention it." He replied. He watched her twirl around and giggle with the veil upon her head, she seem to be in better spirits now and he wondered if she had any idea just how nervous her husband to be was.

"You know…" he began, smiling a bit coyly as he thought of the groom.

"Yes?" Estelle asked happily, smiling brightly at Flynn.

"Your fiancé has the same nervousness as you do, Princess, I was just with him and he was more of a wreck than you were."

"Really?! Oh, that makes me feel a bit glad, not that I am happy he is nervous, but I am glad we feel the same."

Flynn couldn't help but smile, throughout everything that had happened, the near end of the world, the corruption of the knights and his promotion to Commandant, these two people were brought together and saved the world and stopped the calamity, what could make them nervous now? A wedding. Flynn was so wrapped up in thought, that he didn't catch what the princess had said.

"I'm sorry princess; I didn't catch what you said." Said, Flynn.

"I was just thinking about…Alexei." She finally spoke, a hint of hurt and sadness evident in her voice. Flynn frowned sadly, he had nearly forgotten about Alexei and all that he did, but how could Princess Estellise forget?

"Despite the steps to darkness he had taken, he was still my god father, and I always thought he would be here for my wedding."

"He was your god father?!" Flynn had not known this, he didn't think anyone had known about something like this, how was it possible?

"Yes, he was good friends with my father; when he was still alive, and the day I was born; he had asked Alexei, who was first captain at the time; to be my god father and, when my father died, Alexei took over caring for me like I was his own daughter."

"Oh princess, I didn't know that, this must be a painful sweet day for you." He felt a bit of sadness for her, Alexei was a great man, but, great men can sometimes fall into such darkness while achieving the greater good for the world.

"I am sure here is here in spirit." Said Flynn; trying to think of something that would cheer her up. Estelle smiled at the thought and nodded.

"You're right." She smiled happily.

There was another knock at the door and it opened. Estelle turned and looked who had come in and smiled happily when she had spotted Judith and Rita, holding a few bags of things.

"Judith, Rita! Hello." Estelle greeted and smiled.

"Hello, Estelle, we're here to help you get ready." Replied Judith; returning the smile to her. Rita looked over to Flynn and stared.

"This will be girl time; your presence will not be needed." Said Rita; annoyed.

"Rita…" Judith mumbled and looked to Flynn apologetically.

"I was just leaving." Chuckled Flynn; whom made his way to the door; and exit through it.

Upon closing the door, the commandant leaned up against it and his happy mood turned into a dejected one. He had acted too late it seems, Estelle had come to love another, when all he ever wanted was to be with her but, being a commandant always seem to get in the way of relationships. Alexei was the proof of that.

Darkness is the absent of light, just as the cold is the absent of heat, and this would be the first thought of anyone whom have entered the void. The Adephagos was destroyed. It was the main gateway into Terca Lumereis. Not just for monsters, but from the ancient ones, from when the realm was born anew.

As one would traverse toward its core, the darkness and cold would disperse and there would be a hovering structure. It was colossus of a construct with magnificent steeples and towers protruding from all sides; and something that wouldn't make a lick of sense to a human architect. Upon the stony flesh of the building were intricate engravings of beautiful and enigmatic designs.

Dwelling within this palace was the Entelexian God of Death and Fire; Orcuris. This was his hunting ground now, however, he isn't deterred from his ultimate goal: To take back his home. Currently the god was sitting upon his throne of done and rotted flesh; his chin resting ever so gloomily in his hand. Before him were the Four Horsemen of Darkness, whom were his servants and perpetual followers in any endeavor that he had started.

"My dear servants." The god began, sitting up fully and his black clawed fingers forming a steeple under his chin. He did in fact have delightful news and there was a deep sinister glee within the man's red eyes, and the whites of them, a dark dreadful black.

Belial, the horsemen of Damnation, spoke up in question to his master's delightfulness.

"Master, what makes you so happy, what has happened?"

Orcuris' Cheshire like grin only widen at the question, before standing up fully, staring down at his servants.

"The time is of the essence and my mortal slaves have done their part in assisting us." Spoke the black feathered god.

"What do you mean, master?" Lilith, the female horsemen and that of Starvation asked, still her succulent soul still held innocence even after the conversion to being a high ranking servant of Death.

"I mean, my dear Lilith, is that, my human followers have done what they were instructed and the vessels are now ours for the taking. Prepare yourself, for we venture into Terca Lumereis at once." He ordered, grinning madly at the thought to touch actual soil; even if it was in a human vessel.

"Soon…the world will be mine."

Flynn was standing beside the groom as the long rows of seats began to fill with nobles, relatives, common folk, anyone whom could find a seat, there was no discrimination at this wedding, today; everyone would be equally blessed in witnessing the wedding of the Princess, and her long time traveling companion, Yuri Lowell.

"Are you nervous?" Flynn asked, leaning in and whispering to his childhood friend. Yuri felt a lot of different things in this milestone of his life, one was, and he never thought he would be settling down with someone and actually getting married. The second would be that he never thought of marrying royalty. The final thought was that he never thought on how happy it would be to be marrying Estelle. Still, there was some small doubts, but like any groom to be, they were in fact normal.

"I'm alright." Yuri replied as he casually adjusted the tie around his neck for the third time since standing at the altar. Flynn watched with pure amusement at the fact that Yuri actually was feeling apprehensive about something.

"Its fine to feel nervous Yuri, you don't have to hide it." Replied Flynn; who was taking immense joy in seeing a nervous Yuri. The violet haired man frowned at his friend, knowing exactly how much he was enjoying this.

"You don't have to take joy in this Flynn, geez." He grumbled.

"Ah, it is friendly teasing." The blond replied.

Suddenly, the music began to play indicating that the bride was coming, and the two men turned to the arch way of beautiful sun flowers. Rita and Judith were going to be her bride maids and were dressed in a beautiful pink gowns, their hair done up in matching styles and were escorted by two handsome guards.

Estelle had appeared from the archway and Yuri could feel a breath hitch in his throat. The man's heart was fluttering in joy in his chest and Flynn watched the bride, how beautiful she was in her lovely white gown, her hair done up so perfectly, she was the essence of beauty and the commandant could feel a tinge of regret of not pursuing her when he had the chance. Today was not the day to think of that, today; Flynn would joyously stand beside his friends and happily watch as their hands are joined in marriage.

Estelle was just as happy and nervous. She slowly walked beside her escort, Raven, her arm was looped around his and she smiled at him, he was too dressed in fine clothing of white and gold, similar to the other men, his hair was surprisingly down and combed.

"You look beautiful, Estelle." Raven commented, taking a moment to be serious and congratulate her. She smiled brightly and smiled.

"Thank you Raven, I must admit, I am a bit nervous." She admitted.

"Ah don't worry, kiddo, you'll feel fine once standing beside your man." He teased with a grin. Estelle chuckled and finally took her place beside Yuri. The violet haired man took her hands in his, not even waiting for the minister to say to do so.

"You look stunning." He whispered to her, smiling at her. Estelle smiled at her soon to be husband and nodded.

"You look handsome in your uniform."

Yuri smiled and held her hands in his. The minister began the ceremony. It was lovely, the words that were exchanged between the two gave the wedding such warmth and once the two exchanged that important kiss; the whole kingdom began to party.

Estelle and Yuri were sat at a table and watching all the citizens of Zaphias dance with joy and party. Rita and Judith seem to be talking to some of the palace mages on different kind of formulas of some sort of blastia related thing.

Raven on the other hand, was surrounded by women, young and old, as he told the tales of his time with the guilds and how he helped save the world. (No, it wasn't enough for him to score). Flynn was standing quietly by the entrance and watched as Yuri led his bride to the dance floor so the bride and groom could have their first dance.

Flynn felt happiness for his friends, and felt happiness that the world was finally at peace, the council certainly started to pay attention to his ideals more and was open to several of them, life in Zaphias was perfect to the commandant, and all seem happy with the changes he had made, however, he felt a tinge of doubt creeping into him as if a spider was creeping into a web. Perhaps it was just him being paranoid.

The reception lasted into the late hours of the night, and finally when Estelle could barely keep her eyes open, Yuri finally scooped her up into his arms and carried her off into the palace, the princess waving tiredly as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and falling asleep promptly there. Yuri didn't mind, in fact he would be content on gazing lovingly at her sleeping face.

Entering her room, Yuri set the sleeping beauty down upon the bed; he sighed and stared at his dilemma. The princess couldn't well sleep in her dress, now could she? With a regretful breath, Yuri gently woke his wife.

"Estelle, love, you can't sleep in your dress." He said. The woman aroused from sleep and rubbed her eyes and grumbled something incoherent and yawned. "Yes, I suppose you are right." Getting up and grabbing a night gown, she slipped into the bath chamber and changed, once in her nice warm pajamas; Estelle carefully hanged her dress in her closet before smiling softly at Yuri, whom was already dozing off under the covers. Climbing into bed, she snuggled up to her husband and fell asleep, her head resting gently on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Flynn was still on patrol for the party was going on despite the early hours of morning, carefully he wandered around the parameter of the reception, making sure no one was going to get out of control or start a fight. The commandant still had a bubbling feeling in his chest that something was going to happen and yet it was something he couldn't put his finger on.

While making his rounds, the commandant stopped to find a passed out Raven, curled up on a bench, smelling of fine wines and sake. Flynn rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile, the man was so loose and relaxed all the time and he had found himself envious on how well he could have fun. Motioning two guards over, he instructed that Raven would be taken into a guest room in the palace. Groaning upon feeling movement, the drunken bird muttered thanks and slipped deeper into unconsciousness.

As the reception was coming to an end, and the participants were finally going home or to the inn for the night, Flynn was double checking each post, and entrance for any peculiar intruders, it was a habit of his that the guards had learn to tolerate his security methods. Despite his caution, the commandant hadn't come to realize that he was being watched.

A frightening dark figure was stalking him, as a predator stalks its prey, watching his every movement. When the commandant was finally alone, and had realized there was eyes following him, he stopped. Flynn's hand met with the hilt of his trusted blade before even acknowledging the stalker.

"You have some real nerve to be here on the day of a wonderful wedding." He said, spinning around and metal met with claws. His eyes widening, this was a frightful creature, it was human, or so it stood like one, but had large black claws dripped in red liquid, the face was distorted and disgusting and it gave a smell of rotting flesh. The creature screeched and slammed its claws repeatedly into the commandant's blade in attempt to end his life.

Flynn stepped back and fought off the creature, his heart was racing as the creature had pinned him to the nearest wall. "Damn!" Flynn cursed. He had to think fast, feeling an opening, the man brought a knee up to the creature's torso and slammed him away with it, the creature staggered and Flynn severed its head from body. A revolting odor overwhelmed the blond's senses and he used his cape to cover his mouth.

Flynn stared at the severed head with much disgust and wonderment, what kind of creature was this? It wasn't a normal monster than lived in the wild, which he was sure of. However, he felt his blood run cold when the eyes of the monster opened.

"Death….to….the…Commandant…." It uttered in a demonic hoarse like voice, as if something was forcing it to speak, chills ran down Flynn's spine as he stood there astounded at what he just heard.

"Death…to…the…vessel." He spoke; finally any sign of life had disappeared from the head, leaving it to be a rotting corpse. Flynn stumbled back into the nearest wall, his breath was hitched and his chest felt like it was on fire, what was this? Trembling, Flynn called for his guard to clean up the mess and dispose the body somewhere no one would see it before sitting down on the nearest bench.

_Death to the commandant, death to the vessel…_These words invaded Flynn's mind, over and over again he could hear the chilling laughter of the corpse, it declaring death on him. He needed to know why a supposed dead thing wanted his life. It seems tonight, Terca Lumereis wasn't all that peaceful.


End file.
